The Guild
by NeoOfFairytail
Summary: Join the adventures of two perculiar characters, Neo and Tyrone as they explore and become a part of the lives of their fellow Fairy Tail guild members!
1. Chapter 1

THE GUILD

By ANTONIO VINCIULLO

Intro

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home and marketplace, for most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however magic is an art and they've devoted there lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born, a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends into the future and its name is Fairy Tail!

Chapter 1

Our journey begins south of the town of magnolia where to strange looking people are looking at the town from on top of a hill

"So this is Magnolia, I thought it would be a lot bigger" the taller thinner of the two exclaimed loudly

"stop wasting time lets go" the shorter of the pair said as they hurried of into magnolia.

Meanwhile on a hill just outside of Magnolia lies the guild known as Fairy Tail, but as usual it is not a tranquil day but...

"Grey fight me you stripper!" Natsu proclaimed the moment Grey entered the room

"Bring it on meathead!" he replied with an over-confident tone and a burning desire to fight

"Ice make lance" grey yelled as he made a lance of ice and repeatedly stabbed at Natsu

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu shouted as he breathed out a tremendous amount of flames propelling him backwards, into a rafter leaving him unconscious in the process.

Grey grinned as he had won this time, but more important matters were at hand as the doors of the guild hall flew open and there stood the two strange looking people who were waiting on the hill not to long ago

Suddenly the tall one spoke "Where here for Natsu Drgneel, so bring 'im here if ya know what's good for you" he said with a malicious tone.

"why do you want Natsu for?" Erza asked with a stern tone

"Its none of your businesses got it now hand him over" the tall one repeated.

"I'm right here" Natsu exclaimed

"Natsu Dragneel I am Neo the Space Ark wizard and this is my companion, Tyrone the electric-fire dragon slayer!" Neo Proclaimed " we are here to ask for your assistance in saving our home town from a monstrous being of daemonic proportions!"

"what?" Natsu asked cluelessly

"We need your help to slay a demon idiot" Tyrone said with an unimpressed tone.

"Okay you've gotten me all fired up I'll help you!" Natsu said with great gusto

"and so will we" exclaimed various other members of the guild.

The next day Neo the Space Ark wizard, Tyrone the fire-electric dragon slayer, Natsu the fire dragon slayer, Lucy the celestial wizard, Grey the Ice maker-magic wizard and Erza the requip wizard all set off to fight this monster of daemonic proportions.

"Tyrone" Natsu said

"yes Natsu" he replied

"were you raised by a dragon?"

"yes his name was Igthund, he was a nice but fearful dragon, but he ditched me in the year 777, a year later I met Neo and we have been working together stopping Dark Guilds and slaying monsters ever since then." Tyrone explained

" If your a dragon slayer then wheres your Exceed" Happy proclaimed while flying past. (for those who don't know exceed are flying cats from Edolas, a parallel world, who used to be treated like Gods and it seems that every dragon slayer has there own partner Exceed)

"I don't know I probably ate him" Tyrone said with a dark tone

"Aghhhhh" Happy screamed, but not at the joke at the monstrous giant attacking the town ahead

"alright everyone gather round" Neo commanded "My plan is that Tyrone, Natsu and I get its attention and lure it out of the town, meanwhile Grey will freeze the ground on the edge of town from there we will all attack him from behind in which Erza will use her most powerful weapon to slay the mighty demon and send it back to where it came, everyone understand?" Neo questioned

" Yes!" They Responded

"Good then lets get to it!" Neo commanded

Natsu and Tyrone rushed in to fight it head on while Grey snuck over to the outskirts of the town where we intended to lure him and froze the ground, meanwhile Erza got prepared to ambush the demon. Neo went after Natsu and Tyrone.

"Spacial Rip" Neo proclaimed as an oval portal opened in front of the where the demon was punching and another behind him warping space so that he punched his own back. The force in which he struck was so great he knocked himself down on the ground. He immediately got up and with an otherworldly shriek he chased after Natsu, Tyrone and Neo who lead him straight in to the trap but he stopped just before as he saw the ice.

"Tyrone, time for combo move Flaming Spacial Storm!" Neo yelled with a energetic look in his eye.

"okay! Roar of the thunder-flame dragon!" he yelled as a blast of electrified fire propelled out of his mouth!

"multi Spacial rip!" Neo shouted opening a vast amount of spacial rips in the sky all aimed at the demon at an angle which would force him on to the ice. Then all of a sudden the the thunder-flame roar shot into a rip in space and mini thunder-fire balls blasted out the rest hitting the monster forcing him to walk backwards onto the ice and with a menacing strike Erza used her Giant armor to launch the demon on to his back on the ice and striked him with a final blow of epic proportions.

When they returned to the guild Erza walked over to Tyrone and Neo and asked them in a serious tone "would you to like to be apart of Fairy Tail we could sure use members with unfathomable abilities such as yours"

"YES!" Tyrone Exclaimed Excitedly

"No" Neo replied in a serious tone

"I do like that you offered but I am not one to stay in one spot" Neo explained "but if you wish to stay Tyrone I won't stop you this just isn't my lifestyle" or so Neo thought but after a mighty uproar of chatter everyone begged him to stay and become part of the fairy tail family. Even Tyrone begged him and eventually he said "Fine then I'll join your guild, on one condition

"What is that?" Makarov asked with a worried tone

"the guild pays my rent of 25,000 Jewel a month so I can save my money for food and magic expenses."

"hmm, if you can beat Gildarts in a fight its a deal" Makarov said in a shifty tone

"deal" Neo said in a sly voice

So Neo went outside with Gildarts and started the battle but it was over before it really started as Neo opened a sphere of rips which launched Gildarts from one to another making him so dizzy he passed out only to regain consciousness a few hours later. Having one the masters challenge Neo stayed in Magnolia and joined Fairy Tail but if only they hadn't they might not of done what happened next...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was a sunny day in the town of Magnolia, but there was a storm on the horizon unlike any other. Although this was no ordinary storm this was the raw evil emmiting from one shady character awaiting for the arrival for one person in particular. Meanwhile at Fairy Tail " Natsu! Fight me you coward!" Tyrone challenged Natsu

"Bring it on stink breath" Natsu yelled giving him a uppercut to the jaw.

"roar of the Thunder-Flame dragon" he yelled as a blast of electrified fire exploded out of his mouth sending Natsu flying backwards and lighting the guild hall on fire taking out an entire wall

"Stop it you numbskulls before you destroy the guild" Master Makarov shouted in a disciplinary manner, while using his hand to pin down tyrone.

'CRASH' all of a sudden there was a ear shattering noise coming from Magnolia and everyone rushed outside.

"oh no" Natsu said in a sad tone as Lucy's house erupted in flames "Lucy!"

"I got her!" Neo said laying Lucy down on the floor

"where's Wendy!" Natsu asked impationtly

"She's in town!" Maokoa said in a worried tone

"alright, Juvia you and Grey put out any fires around the south end of town, Natsu, Tyrone you cover the Northern end. Erza and I will find whoever is doing this while everyone else searches for wendy stay in contact through Warren, oh and Mira stay here with Lucy tell us if there is any trouble." Neo commanded

So following Neo's plans the teams fanned out across Magnolia, but there was a problem this enemy used a special type of magic never seen till now.

"Neo! we found Wendy" Levy exclaimed

"Alright there should be a ..." suddenly Neo was Interrupted as he was nearly vaporised by this fearful enemies earth shattering attack

"So I finally found you Neo" the enemy said

"who are you!" Neo yelled

"I am your worst nightmare" this weird man said as Neo and Erza collapsed and this mysterious man disappeared...


End file.
